Rescatando al Kazekage
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Lee/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke:. Si su hermano no iba a hacer nada para ser feliz, entonces será la misión de Temari hacer algo al respecto.


**Status: **One-shot (completo).

**Rating: **T (PG-13).

**Parejas: **Lee/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, y no me quejo, total hace todo igual de gay que nosotras.

**Línea temporal: **Futuro después de la serie donde viven todos felices.

**Notas: **Una vez más me encuentro escribiendo sobre una pareja que no me gusta, ¡y es que con lo que me tardé no podía hacer menos! ¡Feliz cumple, mi querida twin Malale! Espero que te guste, porque la verdad no estoy del todo conforme con como quedó. Gaara fue más difícil de escribir de lo que creí…

* * *

**RESCATANDO AL KAZEKAGE**

Las calles de Konoha estaban más llenas y alborotadas que de costumbre, y había una razón perfectamente clara: el próximo examen de ascenso a chuunin. Los genins ansiosos llegaban de varias aldeas vecinas, y también los lores se apresuraban a conseguir estadía en alguna posada para llegar temprano al otro día y no perderse ninguna de las peleas.

Todavía quedaban muchísimas cosas que hacer, y los pobres organizadores no tenían tiempo ni de respirar. Así que no fue sorpresa para Gai y Lee cuando volvieron de su misión y no encontraron a Naruto en la mesa de reparto de misiones.

-El Hokage está en una reunión.- Les explicó Iruka mientras chequeaba el reporte que le era entregado. -Él y el Kazekage están arreglando los últimos detalles.-

Gai comenzó un discurso sobre la energía que corría en tan jóvenes líderes y como les esperaba cosas buenas en el futuro; pero Lee estaba perdido en su propio mundo. La mirada baja y la expresión triste mostraban que estaba algo decepcionado.

_¿Pero qué esperaba? _Pensó Lee, retándose a sí mismo. _Por supuesto que está ocupado, ¡es el Kazekage! No puede perder el tiempo recibiendo visitas de conocidos de aldeas ajenas. Además, él estará más que feliz en compañía de Naruto-kun..._

Tan concentrado estaba Lee en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó a su maestro preguntándole qué le pasaba. Pero lo que sí sintió fue el golpe en la cabeza que recibió de parte de... ¿un abanico gigante?

-¡Auch!- Exclamó mientras se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar que le habían dado. Se dio vuelta para ver quien había sido su ofensor y, para sorpresa de Lee, se encontró con nada menos que Temari, quien parecía estar bastante confundida.

-Que raro, un golpe de estos suele ser suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a poner el abanico en su espalda. -Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen sobre tu resistencia.-

A Gai no le preocupó en lo más mínimo que su alumno esté siendo atacado, se emocionó tanto cuando hablaron de los resultados de su entrenamiento que comenzó otro de sus discursos.

-¡El espíritu del fuego corre por nuestra sangre! ¡La juventud todavía no nos ha dejado atrás! ¡Tendrás que hacer más que eso para derrotar a las grandes bestias verdes de Konoha!-

A Lee le caían las lágrimas por los cachetes a causa de las palabras de su maestro; Temari simplemente giró los ojos y procedió con lo que había ido a hacer ahí. Que Lee estuviera consciente no era detalle que podía detenerla.

-Ya vámonos.- Sin más explicación, Temari tomó a Lee por el brazo y tiró de él para llevarlo hacia afuera. Gai (quién estaba malinterpretando la situación de una manera alarmante) simplemente los saludó con la mano.

-¿Nos vamos a _dónde_?- Preguntó Lee, que no se animaba a usar su fuerza contra una "dama" para parar esa extraña situación. Pero cuando escuchó la respuesta de Temari, se detuvo tan en seco que la "dama" se obligó a detenerse también.

-Mi hermano quiere verte.- Habían sido las palabras mágicas. Lee no tardó nada en reaccionar.

-¿Gaara preguntó por _mí_?- Temari suspiró algo acerca de "hombres", y pensó cual sería la mejor manera de explicar la situación. Decidió que la verdad sería la mejor política.

-Bueno, no dijo nada _directamente_, pero yo lo conozco bien y se leer entre sus líneas.-

Eso no le gustó nada a Lee, que enseguida volvió a su faceta de decepcionado. -Entonces no hay que molestarlo. Si él no lo pidió, es porque no necesita nada en el momento. Hay que dejarlo trabajar en paz... junto a Naruto-kun...- Las últimas palabras fueron suspiradas, pero Temari las escuchó igual y fueron suficientes para terminar de sacarla de sus casillas.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Vos también?- Temari se tapó la cara con las manos y contó hasta diez. No la ayudó en lo más mínimo. -Metete esto en la cabeza: Mi. Hermano. No. Siente. Nada. Por. ¡Naruto!- Cada palabra fue seguida por el dedo de Temari golpeando el pecho de Lee. -Gaara piensa que es bueno poder trabajar junto a un amigo querido, ¡pero incluso él está podrido de estar encerrado hace tantas horas leyendo papeles y recibiendo miradas llenas de odio de parte del Uchiha que se aprovechó del puesto de guardia ANBU para poder controlarlo como si fuera un criminal!-

Lee tuvo que reírse de eso, Gaara no era el primero en sufrir a causa los celos de Sasuke. Temari lo tomó como un buen signo, así que volvió a tomar el brazo de Lee (un poco más amablemente esta vez) y se dispuso por fin a terminar el trabajo.

-Muy bien, Lee Rock, esta es tu misión: me vas a acompañar hasta la torre del Hokage, y juntos vamos a salvar al Kazekage de las malignas garras del papeleo.-

-¡YOSH!-

**********

Es hasta el día de hoy que Naruto no sabe explicar muy bien que pasó. Estaba tranquilo firmando unos últimos papeles junto a Gaara, y de repente una ráfaga de viento le nubló la vista. Cuando por fin se aclaró el panorama, el asiento frente al suyo estaba vacío y se podía escuchar la voz de una mujer proveniente del pasillo que exclamaba "¡Qué la pasen bien!".

Por supuesto que Naruto no iba a dejar pasar semejante oportunidad de escape, así que se levantó y se acercó a su guardaespaldas para anunciarle que ya se iban a casa. Sasuke, que solía ser un fanático de la seguridad, estaba todavía en su puesto sin que se le haya movido un pelo.

-Que curioso, ¿no?- Preguntó Naruto como si nada. -Por primera vez en la historia, hay una falla en nuestro sistema de seguridad, y los criminales logran hacer lo que mi novio estuvo deseando que pase durante todo el día. Dígame, capitán Uchiha, ¿acaso el bastardo hizo un acuerdo con usted para ir en contra de las regulaciones?-

-Si vas a hacer algo, dobe, hacelo ya y dejar de dar vueltas.- Contestó Sasuke con un gruñido.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle al Hokage, capitán.- Dijo Naruto después de dar una carcajada. -Quédese tranquilo, que definitivamente sí voy a hacer algo al respecto.- Se acercó al ANBU, le quitó la máscara y luego le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. -Sos jodidamente tierno cuando estás celoso.-

Justo en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, una cortina de humo los cubrió a ambos señalando su partida.

**********

Ya estaba llegando la hora de pedir el postre, y Lee no había logrado sacarle una sola palabra a Gaara en toda la cena. Sacó todos los temas de conversación posibles, pero sólo conseguía puros "ajá" y movimientos de cabeza. Incluso tocó el tema del examen de chuunin a pesar de que Lee no estaba muy enterado al respecto, y eso lo empeoró todo: con tan solo una mirada, Gaara demostró lo cansado que estaba del asunto.

Al final, el silencio se apoderó de la mesa. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las cucharas tocando los potes de helado.

-¿Por qué?-

Lee parpadeó un par de veces confundido, no podía creer que _Gaara _(maestro del silencio) hubiera sido el que rompió el hielo.

-¿Por qué, _qué_?-

-¿Por qué hiciste todo ese show sólo para invitarme a comer?- Estaba hablando, pero igual seguía usando las palabras mínimas y yendo siempre al grano. Lee a veces se preguntaba como había terminado sintiéndose _así_ por alguien como él.

-Bueno, es que tu hermana apareció toda preocupada y...-

-Claro. Lo hiciste porque Temari te lo pidió.-

Gaara arrojó la servilleta a la mesa y procedió a salir del restaurante. Lee enseguida se levantó también, casi se tropieza por el apuro y el querer pagar y salir corriendo al mismo tiempo. Pero para su sorpresa, Gaara ya había dejado todo el dinero junto a la servilleta.

-¡Claro que lo hice, me necesitabas!- Gritó Lee, con la esperanza de que cuando llegara a la puerta, Gaara siguiera ahí. Y lo consiguió. -Temari dijo que...-

-_Temari..._- La voz de Gaara no sonaba muy amigable. Obviamente, ya había tenido esta discusión con ella antes. -Necesita meterse en sus propios asuntos. Y vos no dejes que ella te arrastre en sus locuras.-

-Pero... a mí no me importa.- Dijo Lee mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -¡Lee Rock nunca deja sólo a un amigo en problemas!- Sonrió y levantó su pulgar formando su famosa pose de chico "cool".

Gaara suspiró y meneó al cabeza. -Por un segundo pensé que... Que tonto soy. Parece que al final sí dejé que Temari me lavara el cerebro.- Dando la conversación por terminada, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su posada. Pero las próximas palabras de Lee lo detuvieron.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo una reverencia. -No debería haberla escuchado. Yo debería haberte dejado a solas con Naruto-kun. Tal como dijiste, me dejé llevar por las palabras de Temari-san, que me dieron falsas esperanzas y...-

Lee siguió hablando inclinado, así que no vio a Gaara regresar y ponerse en frente suyo.

-¿Qué palabras? ¿Qué esperanzas?- Su voz sonaba entre nerviosa y confundida. Lee levantó por fin la mirada, y se sorprendió a ver la emoción en los ojos de Gaara.

-Tu hermana estaba convencida de que vos no sentís nada por Naruto-kun, y le creí. No tendría que haberlo hecho, todos sabemos que el lazo que los une es muy importante para vos, es...-

-...Es el de dos jinchuurikis que saben como comprender ciertas cosas que nadie más puede. Amigos, hermanos. Cosa que el idiota del Uchiha no quiere entender.- Lee no sabía que decir, pero no era necesario que diga nada: por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gaara pensaba decir más de dos oraciones seguidas en el mismo discurso. -¿Por qué mi relación no existente con Naruto habría de darte esperanzas?-

Lee se frunció de hombros. Aunque el momento parecía el indicado tal y como lo mostraban las telenovelas, creía que si confesaba sus sentimientos sólo haría enojar más Gaara. Pero ser Kage significaba saber cuando tomar riesgos, y el ninja de la Arena no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas de una vez.

-Acaso... ¿eran el mismo tipo de esperanzas que sentí yo cuando me invitaste a comer?-

Las palabras tardaron un momento en asentarse en el cerebro de Lee, que de repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que le habían insinuado y después de gritar "¡Yosh!" con los brazos en alto, se arrojó encima de Gaara con un asfixiante abrazo.

-Lee... no puedo respirar... Lee... ¡LEE!- Gaara se vio obligado a usar un poco de arena para sacarse a la gran garrapata verde que tenía pegada.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Lee con la cara sonrojada y la mirada hacia un lado. Pero la enorme sonrisa no iba a abandonar su rostro.

En un milagro que sólo podía cumplir el amor, Gaara también estaba sonriendo. Decidido a hacer las cosas bien, volvió a suspirar el nombre de su compañero (¿o debería decirle novio ahora?) y cuando tuvo nuevamente la atención de esos ojos negros, en un solo movimiento se acercó y lo besó. Lee reaccionó en seguida, le devolvió el beso y lo abrazó una vez más, pero de una manera más amigable para los huesos de Gaara.

Estuvieron un rato largo así, ocupados el uno con el otro sin darse cuenta de lo que los rodeaba, hasta que se prendieron las luces de los faroles de la calle recordándoles la hora. Eso no los detuvo en su acto de cariño, se retiraron del lugar hablando en suspiros y tomados de la mano.

Dicen las malas lenguas que, al otro día, el Kazekage llegó tarde y bastante desaliñado a la última revisión de los preparativos antes del comienzo del examen. Naruto se encargó de disipar todos los rumores, no le gustaba cuando la gente hablaba así de sus amigos.

Además, burlarse de los amoríos de Gaara era _su _trabajo.

**-FIN-**


End file.
